The Next Charmed Ones
by Charmed Magic
Summary: The Charmed Ones are dead. The next ones for a new generation are Paris Halliwell (Phoebe's daughter), Ginny Weasley and Hermione Granger. Will they get through it as Prue, Piper, Phoebe, and Paige did? A CharmedHarry Potter crossover.
1. One They're what!

Disclaimer: I am a mere high school student, writing a Charmed and Harry Potter crossover. If I were JK Rowling, I would be finishing the sixth book for you all to read! But this is as close as I can get, so read on, and love me. Oh, and I own nothing except unfamiliar characters. Such as the gorgeous American, Paris Halliwell and some of the demons.

"The Charmed Ones have been killed," said a man, with a misty voice. "Do you see who the next Charmed Ones are?"

"Yes, but they are adolescents. Too young to get their powers," said a woman, with an equally misty voice.

"They must get them now. Before any damage can be done." He said

"But, the daughter of Phoebe…" she started.

"Will be fine." He replied, calmly. 

The group of five elders began chanting in whitelighter. 

^_^

Paris Halliwell walked out of Potions class with Ginny Weasley, laughing hysterically for the first time since she came to Hogwarts.

 "Did you see the look on Snape's face when I put the wrong ingredient in?"

 She had put in wormwood, when asphodel was needed. She had added it just as Snape walked by to inspect her Potion, so it blew up in his face. The only not-so-funny thing was that she got three days of detention with him starting tomorrow night. Gasping for breath, she said, 

"Hey, I have to meet Hermione in the library. Meet me in the common room around 7?" Ginny nodded, and Paris walked in the opposite direction. 

^_^

Hermione sat in the library waiting for Paris, when a certain boy snuck up on her to kiss her neck. "Harry!" she whispered, surprised. 

"Paris is coming soon, and…" 

"She'll be late, as usual." He finished for her. Hermione giggled.

 Harry sat down next to her when Paris walked in. Hermione gave him a I-told-you-so look, as Paris sat down across from Hermione. She was smiling. "Why are you so happy?" Harry asked Paris. "I got a detention from a certain Professor, who I almost killed," she said. "What?!" Hermione exclaimed. "All right Paris!" said Harry, high-fiving her. Hermione gave them a look of disapproval before cracking a smile. While Hermione was helping Paris with her homework, Paris kept looking at the clock. 

"Ohps! Herms, I'm supposed to meet Ginny in five minutes. Thanks for the help, it was a blast!" she called as she rushed out of the library. Madam Prince's glare followed Paris out of the library. 

^_^

"Hey, sorry I'm late," said Paris, rushing in, apparently out of breath.

"Well, you can't be in two places at once," Ginny said, waving off her excuse. "Guess what I read in _The Quibbler_? Luna's father actually let the writer put that the Charmed One's were dead, in his paper," said Ginny.

 "Are you…serious?" Paris choked. Ginny nodded, "A bunch of crap, really. I mean, didn't you get a letter from your mum yesterday. Paris nodded solemnly. "Yeah, a bunch of crap. I'll…I'll be right back," Paris said, getting up and brushing past Harry and Hermione.

 A few minutes later, she was at the Ravenclaw portrait. "Can you at least get Luna Lovegood?" Paris begged. The portrait sighed and disappeared. A moment later, Luna appeared. "What's up, Paris?" she asked. "Have you seen this month's _Quibbler_?" Paris asked shaking. "Yeah. I'm sorry about your mum," said Luna. "It's…" Paris trailed off. "No, it's not a joke. Dad would never let anyone write an obituary in his paper unless it was true," Luna explained. "Oh good…what?! Thanks Luna!" Paris said rushing off before she could cry.

She stopped in front of the portrait of the Fat Lady. She didn't say the password, but sat down next to it, sobbing. A knight nearby started laughing at her. "Oh you shut-up you," she said pointing a finger at the knight, which blew up. Paris looked at her finger, then closing it into her fist, hoping nobody saw that. But Nobody did. "How'd you do that, Paris," Ron asked, walking towards her. "I-I don't know," she admitted. "Well, it was bloody brilliant, if you ask me." "I didn't." she muttered. "What?" asked Ron. "Oh, nothing" she replied.

^_^

Well, uh…how did ya'll like the first chapter? It would've been longer, but I was rushed to write it. If you want more of my Charmed/Harry Potter fan fiction, go to , in the "Jump to Diary" box, type in **piper halliwell,** and yes, the period is bolded for a reason. LOL. 

Well, flames and reviews are welcome. I like to know people are reading my work. Even if they don't like it. Enjoy!

Yours truly, _Charmed Magic_ (aka: Sam/Piper)


	2. Two Dumbledore's Office

Author's Note: Um…you find out how the Charmed One's die. Sorry it's not reality, so I made up any way I could think of. None seemed right until…well, just read on. Oh, and one more thing. Leo is in this one, and it has a major spoiler if you didn't see Sunday night's episode (on September 7, 2003's) on the WB. So actually don't read on after Leo comes in, unless you want to know his new "secret".

Paris picked up her bag from where she had dropped it. A book, too familiar, though Paris couldn't put her finger on it, dropped out of her bag. She noticed the famous triquetra on the book. She gasped. _What the hell is the Book of Shadows doing in my bag_? She fell to the floor again confused.  Ron, who was staring at the blasted armor in wonder, turned around. "Are you all right Paris?" She nodded, quickly stuffing the Book of Shadows back into her bag. It seemed weightless. She kept wondering how long it had been in there. 

"Chocolate Frog," said Ron. The portrait opened. Ginny came running toward them, without a word of hello, and not missing a beat she said, "Dumbledore and McGonagall need to see us pronto. Hermione is already in his office." Paris shook her head no. "I don't want to see anyone right now. Doesn't Dumbledore get it? My mom was probably killed by a demon. I want to be alone!" she shrieked. "Donut, we have to see Professor Dumbledore," Ginny said quietly, using a nickname a few of the girls had made up for each other, called the Sexxxay Sweets. Paris still shook her head. 

"I'm going to bed," she muttered.

Ron grabbed her arm. "Paris, Dumbledore probably wants to talk to you about that. Why they were killed and how. Don't you want know what went wrong, or who went wrong?" Paris nodded, before collapsing into his arms. He staggered for a second then found his balance. "Go with Ginny then. Maybe it will cheer you up." Paris looked up and him as if he were crazy. She stood up by herself and grabbed Ginny's arm. "Let's go then"

^_^

"Um…Acid Quills? Sugar Quills? Hell, open up, damnit!" Paris was screaming at the gargoyle. "What is all this racket?" asked Professor Snape with a smirk. "We…have…to…get…in…" Paris said through her teeth. "Well, I'm afraid you can't. He's having a meeting with three girls from your House. Something about being the…" he stopped and smirked again, then walked away. "What tell hell is he talking about?" she said, frustrated. Ginny shrugged and said, "Acid Pops". The gargoyle sprang open. "Did you guess or are you trying to torture me?" Paris said. Ginny gave her an evil grin. Paris chased her up the stairs until they crashed through a door, into Hermione.

"Ow…sorry Brownie," said Paris. Dumbledore seemed highly amused at their entrance, and told them to sit down. Ginny and Hermione took a seat, but Paris stood behind the middle chair. "If you sit down Miss Halliwell, you might find something out," said Professor Dumbledore. Paris sat down reluctantly. "I have erm…interesting news on the death of the Charmed One's," he said. Paris looked up. What was he playing at? Interesting news? "A demon, named Karkus…" he started. 

"Ohmigod! The demon that turns good witches evil killed Paige, Piper, and my mom?" she interrupted. Dumbledore nodded. "He threw power balls into them, which made them be over come with evil, until they eventually die."

"But…" Paris trailed off. "Why…ugh, I don't want to even know why they didn't defend themselves."

"I'm confused. Why do you need Ginny and myself?" Hermione asked, wondering if this was the right moment.

"I believe Miss Halliwell has a certain Book of Shadows in her bag. Paris looked at the bag. "You mean…" she trailed off. Dumbledore nodded. Even Hermione didn't understand what Paris was saying. "Now, Miss Halliwell, I would advise you to open the Book of Shadows and read the second page. Paris nodded. She took out the book. The first page was decorated and it read "The Book of Shadows" in fancy writing. Page two, she read aloud:

"Here now the words of the witches, 

The secrets we hid in the night, 

The oldest of gods are invoked here,

Great works of magic is sought, 

And on this night and in this hour,

I call upon the ancient power,

Bring you're your power to we witches three, 

We want the power, give us the power."

Nothing happened. "I suggest we call your new whitelighter," Dumbledore said, "Before I do, do any of you know what a whitelighter is?" Before Hermione could answer, Paris said, "They're like guardian angels. They have powers like witches, except more powerful. They live "up there" and they guide and advise their clients…basically, us." Dumbledore nodded. "Is Leo…" Paris trailed off. She remembered that Leo was an elder now, so he couldn't be their whitelighter. Ginny and Hermione gasped. Glows of white and blue lights were coming next to Dumbledore. What Paris saw, made her stop crying. She recognized her from pictures her mom and Aunt Piper had, but now…she was here. "P-Prue? You're our whitelighter?" The witch nodded and smiled. Paris sank down into her chair, rather than go up and hug the aunt she never knew. 

"How…I don't get it. Is a whitelighter dead, alive…what?" Ginny asked.

"A whitelighter is dead, by only just. They cannot be killed again, but they chose not to go to the afterlife, " Dumbledore said.

Ginny shrugged. "Should I show them where their new rooms are?" Prue asked. Dumbledore nodded. Hermione left, then Ginny, then Paris, followed by Prue. Paris walked next to Prue down the hallway. "I thought they vanquished that demon," Paris said to Prue, "You know, the one that threw the power ball". Prue shook her head; "No, any demon can get a power ball if he wanted to." A few minutes later, after climbing lots of staircases, Prue said to the girl, "Here is your new place to stay. The password is _Bubblegum_ and…this is the portrait." Hermione shook her head. "Not Sir Cadagon, please?!" Ginny and Paris nodded along with Hermione's comment. Prue shrugged and said "_Bubblegum_." Sir Cadgon's portrait swung opened. The girls walked inside and they all gasped.


	3. Three: Author's Note

Oh gosh. I totally forgot about this story. I guess I will have to try to start it up again. It might be easy, since it is the summertime.

I'd like to thank **Amelia Wren Granger** for her review, or else this would have been permanently erased from my memory (damn memory erasing charms). I'd also like to thank for keeping this name. I haven't updated since last summer. I'm obviously fully moved in from New York, but whatev.

Anywho… I'll try to update this weekend, if I can get into writing it! --a "yikes!" face--


	4. Four: The Power of Three

**Author's Note:** You can all smite me to fiery depths of hell for not updating when I promised I would. Sorry. If you need something, other than me, to blame, I recommend the Chemistry Regents that I failed by two percent (I got a 63) and the review class that I am forced take. Kthnx.

**Disclaimer:** You know the drill, whatever you don't recognize is mine. The rest is all JK Rowling's.

---

Chapter 3

_The Power of Three_

---

The common room of the newfound Charmed Ones was colored in warm brown and yellow tones. A welcoming fire was crackling happily. The three girls were in shock of how homey the common room was.

Prue led the girls to a golden-colored couch in front of the warn fire, "I think that we should figure out your powers, so you can start practicing them."

"I already know that I have molecular combustion," Paris said almost lazily.

"Piper's power? I'm surprised, but okay," Prue replied, looking confused. She shook her head and went on, "Ginny, I have been notified by the elders that you have white lighter in your blood, so I want you to call an object over to you, like that book over there. I want to see if it orbs to your hand."

"Uh…how do I do that?" Ginny asked.

"Like this," Prue demonstrated by calling a small throw pillow over to her. The pillow disappeared into white orbs and landed, coming out of the orbs into Prue's hand.

"Okay…throw pillow." All of the throw pillows came over to them and collapsed onto Ginny. Paris and Hermione burst out laughing. Ginny came out from the pile of pillows, her face the famous Weasley blush.

Prue stifled her laughter, "You are supposed to concentrate on _one_ object."

"It would've been nice if you told her that at first," Paris said, still laughing.

"Sorry Ginny," Prue said, her laughter bursting out.

"I…saw that," Hermione said softly.

"We all did, Hermione," Paris said.

"No, before it happened."

Paris' eyes got wide, "Like, a premonition?"

Prue looked up at Hermione, "You got a premonition?"

"I just said that," Paris said, rolling her eyes.

"I guess so," Hermione said.

"That was my mom's power," Paris said, looking at her hands, "Um…yeah, so we all have our powers," Paris changed the subject.

"Yes, you do," Prue said finally, "Would you like to see your rooms now?"

The girls jumped up from their positions and each ran up a different set of three staircases. There were random shouts of "Not mine!" until each girl found their room.

Hermione's room had a purple-lavender motif going on. The four poster bed, bookshelf, and dressers were made of a light maple wood. Ginny's room was splashed with many different blue colors. Everything that was made of wood came from a redwood. Paris' room was painted in a simple off-white color, which contrasted perfectly with the rich brown color her bookshelf, bed, and dressers were colored.

The rooms were the same size and set up in the same way. The view from their windows was of the lake. It was magnificent and perfect. The girls just didn't know the dangers they would have to face as the next Charmed Ones.

---

**Author's Note:** A chapter! A chapter! Sorry not as descriptive as I wanted it to be, nor as long. But, I have a lot of studying to do. At least I finally updated! Reviews and praise and cookies are appreciated.


End file.
